Volume 15 of the "Cancer Therapy Abstracts" will include the areas of surgery, radiotherapy, and immunology as well as chemotherapy which is an expansion of the old "Cancer Chemotherapy Abstracts". The contractor is responsible for the scanning and editing of articles and preparing abstracts, annotations, and citations of appropriate articles. In addition, the contractor will sell subscriptions of the publication to all interested parties in consideration for printing and mailing at no charge to the Government.